Perfect Two
by LokiTheCheshireCat
Summary: Malec song-fic one shot. Enjoy! Song by Auburn.


This is a one shot. I haven't been on fn for soooooooooooooooo long and I am terribly sorry for not updating anything. My spark has died down and im literally pulling my hair out to try and writre another chapter for yall. I hope you like this little Malec one-shot. I was really upset when they broke up so this is what i think may happen in COHF. Enjoy!

Ches

Disclaimer: I do not own TMI.

It had been eight days, seven hours, forty-two minutes and fifteen second since we had broken up. I was alone in my room, sulking. I hadn't left the Institute since that day in the subway. Izzy and Jace have been trying to get me to get over it but I just can't. it hurts too much. Clary somehow managed to get through to me though. According to her, Jace had gone to Magnus' place to give him a piece of his mind. I smiled a little at that. I could imagine Jace yelling at Magnus, pulling his hair and his face would turn all red. Suddenly a knock on my door draws my back to the present. "Alec? Hey Izzy and Jace are really worried about you, they won't eat their meals if you won't. Please could you let me in? I made you lunch." Came the voice, Clary. I sighed. My siblings were being childish. I let Clary in and she left soon after leaving a few sandwiches and a mug a black coffee behind. At the sight of the coffee, tears welled up in my eyes. Magnus used to know how I wanted my coffee. It hurt to even think about him. I decided to take a shower before eating. I stripped down in my bathroom and looked at myself in disgust. My ribs were starting to show and I had purple bags under my eyes. Drinking away my sorrows had not been a good idea. After I showered, I forced myself to at least eat one of the sandwiches but my appetite was gone.

In the end I managed to nibble at the sandwich for long enough to eat half of it but that was far as I would go. I could down nothing else. I lay back down on my bed, not even noticing the state my room was in. There were bottles lying on the floor, paper strewn everywhere and even old photographs of Magnus and me. I missed him. I missed his glittery clothes, his flamboyant attitude, his colourful and quirky clothing choice. I even missed Chairman Meow for crying out loud! The silence in the room was killing me. I slammed the 'ON' button on the radio and a song played out.

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly You can be the captain and I can be your first mate You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin' Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be Without you 'cause boy you complete me And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need

'Cause you're the apple to my pie You're the straw to my berry You're the smoke to my high And you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me And I'm the one for you You take the both of us And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two We're the perfect two Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

Bad decision. That song. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I balled into my pillow, sobs escaping my lips every now and then. The feeling, people describe it as having their heart ripped out of their chests or the pain of a thousand knives stabbing them. For me, it felt as if my heart was being shot a thousand times, it was the worst feeling I could ever feel. I sat up and switched off the radio. The song had finished and some heavy metal rock song had come on. I walked over to my closet to pull out my coat, suddenly something blue fell out from the top shelf. I knelt down to pick up the object and a gasp escaped my sealed lips. It was the scarf that Magnus had gotten for me.

"They match your eyes."

His words rang in my ears. That was the last straw, I was going to see him. I wrapped the scarf around my neck and climbed out of my room window, sneaking out of the Institute. I went straight to Magnus's house.

When I reached his house, I pressed the doorbell after a moment's hesitation. "WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN!?" came the half-hearted shout from inside. "I…its me…" I stammered out poorly. Silence. I expected nothing to happen and started to turn away when I heard the door click open. I snapped my head around and came face-to-face with Magnus. He looked terrible. His hair was all over the place, his eyes were covered in smudged make-up. "H..h..hi." I greeted him. "Alec… I didn't think… come in." Magnus replied equally nervous. I followed him inside and the door closed behind me. No turning back now, I thought.

Hope you liked it! The song is by Auburn and its called Perfect Two.

Ches


End file.
